


【蟲奇異30日第4日】Little talk

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: Peter特別喜愛人們的笑容。尤其是吞食他們夢境之餘，那現實嶄露的笑容。※蟲奇異30日系列※AU，非典型夢魔(其實我個人設定更像貘)※各種原因所以第4日是我負責，抱歉積欠這麼久





	【蟲奇異30日第4日】Little talk

Peter特別喜愛人們的笑容。

「您好！我是Peter Parker，希望這樣不會打擾到您。」  
「當然不會，我也很高興有人能夠來陪陪我這個老太婆。」刻印歲月痕跡的皺褶揚起笑，白髮老人駝著身子為男孩送行，「不過我是不是在哪裡見過你？老了不中用，連一點破事都記不得。」  
「應該沒有吧？我也是第一次來到這裡。」Peter真摯瞧著對方眼底的滄桑，他抬起手中單眼相機，鏡頭再次將笑容凍結在記憶體之中。

他可以發誓這絕對是實話，但他並非第一次見到這位老人。  
Peter曾默默地握著她的手，他為老人扮作另一個白髮蒼蒼的男子，在她的夢中傾訴該是由對方逝去丈夫脫口的愛語，但淚水浸濕了蜿蜒的皺痕，老人哭訴老舊房子的呢喃，而她的腦袋則總在把他們倆的回憶緩慢刪減。  
她是憶不起，亦是記不住。  
Peter曉得那回當下他哭得滿臉，甚至還得由老人為他拭淚，但他現在真的高興至少對方已是嶄露出笑容。  
「下次再來見見我吧，我會為你烤個蛋糕。」  
「好的！下次見！」

老實說，他總覺他沒有那樣寬廣的胸懷。  
他只是個孩子，一個以逗樂人們為生、極度平凡的男孩。在人群中穿梭度日，作為小小的攝影師，這樣的學生生活就讓他深感知足。  
若真要說為什麼呢，這一切也不過只是為了這回校刊的主題，以及他一個極度微小的小小私心罷了。  
畢竟有時候他可是挑嘴的很呢。

尤其是作為夢魔而生的他。

不過在此之前，他可得先好好澄清一下。  
人們總覺得「夢魔」即是「在夢中吸取男人、女子精力的一種惡魔」。單純就這點而言，Peter老早就哭笑不得許久了，只是他還沒想到要如何矯正人們觀念別再擅自解讀了。  
他們僅是一種族群，以夢為糧的族群，沒有過長的人生亦是無任何一點神話生物般的姿態，雖說潛入任何人的夢境即可大快朵頤一般，但仍舊得與尋常人一樣賺錢生活，除卻伙食之外的開支自然也是得付出。

不過若是把夢境比作一桌餐點，人們尋常美夢極度相似於家中準備的小點，帶著暖意與溫情，入口即化徒留淡薄韻味。噩夢則如同食材的大雜燴，偶發酸澀與難以入口，但亦是會有意想不到的美味結果。  
至於以情慾佐料鮮美肉體，那交織於味蕾上的舞動佳餚，自然深得他們這類上等饕客的喜愛。

但Peter並非厭惡，他只是品茗不了那樣的滋味，他也不大能夠理解他們種族中，那類必然得挑上這樣極品美食才肯入口的人們心態。  
Peter猜想那肯定宛若罌粟花般芬芳，不過人各有所好，他還是寧可瞧見身旁的人因幸福而微笑，而非單單沉醉在夢境之中。  
況且人們總說「日有所思，夜有所夢」嘛。  
所以他會在人們身旁圍繞，為他們在現實世界調上幾匙的美滿後，夢境總會顯得更加鮮美。  
他更喜歡的果然還是帶甜糖香氣的美夢。

或者該說，他可還沒餓昏頭呢。

\-----

Stephen總被自己的尖叫聲響喚醒。

這幾日他的夢魘太過頻繁侵擾，卻又是如同現實般歷歷在目。Stephen可都快遺忘何時他曾一覺到天明。  
不，這樣說有些不對。  
應該說他寧可瞧見人來人往下的朝日，而非仍壟罩迷霧下的破曉。

每回總有人會一把拽過他的臂膀，疼得似是要將他扯裂成了一個不成形體的玩偶，他的喉嚨連點震盪亦不存。  
Stephen即會開始因疼痛得悶哼幾聲，即使明知除卻恐懼根本一點觸覺感官也觸及不到。伴著幾縷冷汗浸濕的髮絲，他總是不願坦承每回經歷了噩夢後的那陣低聲怯懦與淚水細流。

有時他總覺得那實在是太過真實。

真實得他彷彿能感受到海風颳起砂土，石子刺入肌膚的疼痛，甚至鼻息帶著鹹澀水分，充盈了他愈發擴增的肺臟。或是身處在森林當中被大片樹蔭的幽暗籠罩，而鳥兒與枝條正在耳邊喳喳細語，偶發的幾場落雨則會把腐土的氣息蒸發至大氣當中，然後轉過身他就又會再次陷入幽暗之中。  
幽深淵途將他吞噬殆盡，直至連點細胞的塵埃都將落定。  
沒有人會拯救他。  
沒有人。

至少，到目前為止。

沒事的，先生。我在這裡。  
清亮的嗓子打破沉寂。

「......誰？」微微顫抖，他抬起頭。

一個男孩正定睛盯著他，瞧上幾眼訝異與欣喜，他點了點頭甚至是稍稍鞠了躬。  
若單以外表判定，Stephen唯一能肯定的即是對方小上他好幾個歲數。  
那雙松木色澤的眼眸眨了眨，漾著光彩的臉龐仍是未經人事的稚嫩，深棕髮似是剛清醒般隨意蜷曲亂翹。男孩的笑容如浸入窗台的朝陽，總能喚醒他惹人厭惡的一日。  
不過此刻，他卻只想清醒。

「你是來找我的……？」  
「這個嘛……是也不是。但你需要我，所以作為交換我就來了。」男孩向著某處走去，他彎下腰，認真低語幾個似是倒數的數字。  
男人蹙起眉心，下意識反駁道，「我沒有。」  
「那先生你喜歡三明治嗎？我知道有一家很好吃！嘿嘿，雖然可能沒辦法完全模擬出來。」他無緣無故扔出一個問句。

男孩站的直挺倒也不急著回嘴，他朝幽冥謹慎擰起了一小角，不過猛力向後扯得退了一步，Stephen瞬即一睜眼，場景卻是已然轉換。一盞乍現的光芒落在咖啡廳外淡色木質桌的雙人座上，周邊看來是人來人往卻是聽不著半點腳步聲或是談天說笑的聲響。  
桌面擺上一壺茶與一盤切為兩個三角型體的食物，濃稠起司醬由切口緩緩流出，而對方手上僅有一個仍蒸騰熱氣的包裝袋。他盯著男孩將開口撕裂開來，中央夾上彷彿石墨般幽暗的食材，Stephen可不想知道那看來就不可口的鬼東西到底是什麼。

「……不，我不喜歡。」緩緩推離陶盤。  
「但我很『餓』呀，所以我需要您呀先生。」男孩笑了笑，大口啃食剛剛似乎還在蠕動的三明治，「真的很好吃，謝謝招待！」  
「不客氣……？」半晌，唇邊溢出遲疑。  
隨即，男孩似是關不起的話匣子，他的話題可以從對於Stephen而言已是模糊記憶的學校生活，牽強轉至詢問他的私人事務，雖說他也沒打算正面回應。

很吵，真的很聒噪呢。  
直至清醒前一刻都還未停止，所以正當下一秒Stephen睜著眼瞧天花板發怔時，耳畔可還迴盪嗓音呢。

但這卻是他這幾日以來最為安穩的夜晚。

\-----

以真實面貌示人似乎還是太危險了點？

男孩輕咬著筆桿，另一手倒是靈巧將鉛筆順逆方向旋轉了幾回，直至滑出夾上的指節。眼前座落白髮教授的凌亂字體，那筆調過輕以至於坐上最後一排的他亦是有些看不清，恍惚思緒想著抄寫倒也不曉得如何開頭，而平靜無任何一點起伏的調子可是上不了他已溜得老遠的小心思。

昨晚餘韻令他還是有些懷念那難遇的美食。

知道呀，他當然知道別再這樣念念不忘呀。  
由於各種因素交織，並不是說每個人都能接受他們的攝食方式。夢境某個程度上亦是極度私密的思想藏庫，遊走那在僅有一堵牆的邊界，只需踩過一條線即會觸犯他人禁忌，而曾被夢中人追趕打著跑也不是說一回、兩回的事了。  
所以，Peter現在很少甚至是幾乎沒有以真面目現身過，當然除非家人或是少數知曉實情的朋友。

那肯定會嚇到人，對吧？Peter懊惱地揉亂頭髮。

但他就是有些克制不住呀。

因為氣味仍在他鼻樑縈繞，尚未消散呢。  
雖說人類的食物對他而言仍是太過清淡了些這般形容也是顯得有待商榷。不過他得說那個男人即使是噩夢，明明鼻息帶著微酸的苦澀氣味，卻會在化入口中時散出甜甜滋味。他想想，那究竟更像是攪和上核桃與堅果的布朗尼蛋糕，還是微苦的日式抹茶生巧克力塔呢？  
他下意識地吞了一口水。

或許他真該問問看對方名字？  
雖說那也不一定是正確的……想想他上回夢裡那位回應他的人叫什麼呢……似乎是「Harry Potter」？當下Peter當然沒有立即相信這位英國奇幻小說主角的故事，但後來他還真因為好奇去尋了一下，結果對方名字其實是叫Daniel。  
不過總比沒有好吧，他得搞清楚煩悶感的來源才是。

因為這還是Peter第一次感受到一股想直接將人生吞活剝的飢餓感。

鐘響準時奏起，年長者放下筆轉過頭來，「同學們我們先上到這裡，待會整點會有其他教授來這裡替你們講解一些新課程上的問題，你們先待著別離開。」  
語畢，教授拄著枴杖，慢悠悠朝門步行而離去，與一名男人擦肩而過。牛津鞋的腳跟劃過半圈，正巧停在講桌前方。  
「如果不想聽的話，大可直接走了。」首句就落下冰冷口吻，粉筆敲上黑板答答幾字，學生嘈雜的噪音乍然而止。  
男孩本還低著頭滑動螢幕，聽聞此言之餘，Peter隨即抬首。

「這樣說好了，院所新開的特殊課程名額相當有限，故決定讓本院學生先行選課。有意願的同學就將資料留在紙上，而我就是負責的教授Stephen Strange。」

是他。  
愣征了一會。

他將帽緣刻意拉低了些，眺望著高瘦男人的臉龐，細細端詳。昨晚那人顯而易見的倦意與恐懼似是已順眉梢滑落，取而代之包裹的是不著一點破綻的精明話語與裁剪合身的西裝套裝。

這世界也真渺小。  
男孩輕抿起薄唇，似是下意識地舔舐唇角。

好餓呀。

「Peter？Peter Parker！」  
「呃啊！！！Harry怎、怎麼？！」驚呼一聲後他捂著嘴，蜷縮身子迴避轉過頭來的眾人目光，回應了坐於右側的昔日好友。  
「喂你也太大聲了吧哈哈……」男子推了推他的肩膀，低聲調笑道，「沒想到你對這種課有興趣，別跟我說是因為那個教授，太赤裸裸盯著對方看會被發現的喔。」  
「哈？」  
「哈什麼哈？你睡傻了呀？」對方手邊晃晃自Peter環抱胸懷中抽出的紙張，「單子都填好了就傳給別人，就不看你抱著相機還能抱這麼久。」

回過神來，他睜大了眼。

姓名二字明擺著呢。

\-----

那孩子又來了呢。

水珠順從濕漉髮絲滴落至鎖骨，光裸半身的他不在乎地捧著一盆冰冷液體直往臉龐潑灑。琉璃拋光似的剔透眼珠彰顯出他尚未消散的迷惘，男人搖了搖頭晃去腦海中餘存的朦朧，終是清醒許多。

不過就是一個夢罷了。  
他暗自喃喃。

Stephen說不上究竟那算得上是美夢或是宛若日常般的稀鬆平常，或許曾經多日的噩夢擾民，他已是摸不清好夢的定義。  
但他不討厭，甚至他有時還認為自己包容過度了些。  
男孩曉得他的名字，偶而可聽見對方似是為了親暱些而呼喚，他們兩人見面的地點也總在轉移，高樓屋頂的邊際、熟稔餐廳的一小角、牆上掛著過多照片的小房間……而他唯獨就想不透內容為何總圍繞「吃」一字。

「你到底是誰？」  
「呃我就說是『我』嘛！」扯了扯肉類韌帶，攪動食物的水聲自嘴邊漏出幾許，他可都還記著那是帶著血水的牛肋排。

廢話，要是他連一個近乎每日都見面的人都認不得，豈不是太蠢了些。  
手邊刷頭沾著一團混色牙膏，Stephen暗想。

「……你知道我的名字還知道我任職的大學，卻連點資訊也不透露給我。嗯？」  
「這、這是意外啦！真的我發誓！」  
「不要老是發誓，那是沒有誠信的小鬼才會說的話。」

男孩揚起笑，「那我肯定不是呀！我可是每晚都會來找Stephen你呢，需要我我就會在！」

嗯哼，真愛耍嘴皮子呢。  
腕部抹上一縷麝香芬芳的氣味，目光柔和落在他的頸部，輕拂過肌膚。  
不過逗出興致了。

「需要你？」Stephen嗤之以鼻，對於孩子話語略帶不滿，「既然如此，分一口你的食物給我吧。」

直到最後那刻他勾過男孩衣領，舔了舔沾著殘渣的嘴角，那張唇瓣才闔得死緊些，而熟透紅暈也是該摘下才對。Stephen唇角上揚，玩味似哼了幾個短促鼻音湊成調子，並整了整亂糟糟的鬍鬚。  
可惜了嚐不到滋味，慌張的眉目著實還是有趣呢。

明晚還會見到那孩子嗎？

\----

Peter敢肯定能選上這門課絕對是因為他這輩子的運氣用盡了才是。  
還是壞運全用上那種。

為什麼當時不把Harry手中的紙搶過來，把資料塗改掉呢？！怎麼平時什麼都選不上，就這堂課開的極少，運氣之神就突然眷顧了呢？！  
雖說課程本就只收上少數學生，寥寥無幾的人數大略估算也不過30出頭，在碩大的教室之中更是顯得格外稀疏。究竟是他的視覺上的認知，或僅只是單純人數稀少，Peter總覺還有種女性佔比較高的錯覺。

嗯……雖然Dr. Strange確實還蠻好看的。

他暗暗想道，暫且就無視他鬼迷心竅填上資料的那一刻是否也存有這般微弱的卑鄙心理吧。Peter也並非初見類似狀況了，倒也不是挺驚慌，再說在人類腦中或許也只不過僅把夢中場景當作為一個私自解讀。  
人物、地點、目的，那些絲毫不重要。  
對他們而言，那就不過充其量另一個「幻想」。

所以有些可悲的是：對於夢中人而言，無論Peter曾相處得與對方多麼融洽，現實他們就僅是陌生人，連交界點都是多麼奢侈至極。

「嘿，Peter……Peter！」  
「哈？！什、什麼？」恍惚之餘，他才驚覺眾人目光紛紛落在他身上。  
「咳。」講桌前的男人瞧上一眼，輕咳了幾聲，「坐在最後面的同學，你叫什麼名字？」  
「呃……我？」指了指自己，他怯怯舉起手，男孩微微挺胸似是要替自己掙得更多自信，「我叫Peter。Peter Parker。」  
「嗯……那你以後就擔任這個班級的負責人吧。」Stephen挑上眉頭，轉過身，「下課來找我。」

喔，不會吧。  
該不會Stephen記得他吧？！不會的，絕對不會的！那對男人而言，就不過只是一場夢，而他也不過是夢中的一個不知名的小配角罷了，所以要教授記得他是不可能的事……  
大概對吧？

男孩的內心哀嚎叫道，直至鐘響。

「教授，有什麼事嗎？」  
「作為我這堂課的班級代表，你是該多了解一點我的脾氣。」Stephen傾靠木桌微微坐上，雙手環胸，「借個手機不會介意吧？」  
Peter愣了愣，「呃，是沒關係啦。怎麼……？」

指尖輕快地隨振動跳躍在螢幕上，不過幾秒的時間，60或是70年代的爵士曲調從桌面傳來。男人滿意地點點頭。

「任何緊急事件可以用這個號碼聯絡，而且比起e-mail，用這個聯絡我更快速，不過沒事別隨便找我。」Stephen語調不帶一絲不妥，逕自將手機輕置於對方手上，「有問題嗎？」  
「欸是嗎？沒有！當然沒有問題啦！哈哈，那我、我先走了！」

「還有一件事。」

Peter轉身。

「……你喜歡三明治嗎？」  
「什麼？呃嗯，喜歡呀！還蠻喜歡的……所以呃……為什麼這麼問？」  
「沒什麼，只是問問。」男人擺了擺手，「任何問題都歡迎隨時開口，快走吧別耽誤下一堂課了。」  
「唔好……喔？掰囉。」

瞥了一眼新載入的號碼後，他頓了頓，備註改上幾個字眼。  
<可愛的傻小子>  
「Peter Parker嗎……呵。」

這學期終於有趣多了。

Fin.


End file.
